


Shut up. IwaOi

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Consent, Crying, Dad joke, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Iwa, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Smut, Lube, M/M, Moaning, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Noncanon time skip, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oikawa annoying Iwaizumi, Oikawa is a wine aunt, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Whining, Window Sex, Wine, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi smut, oikawa is whiney, oikawa’s hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: “Are you done yet?” Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi thought about hitting him over the head. He shook the thought off, deciding it was a good plan b.“If you don’t shut up,” he paused a moment, “I’ll fuck you up against that window.” He finished, adding, “For everyone to see.” as he whispered in his ear.Oikawa’s words trailed off almost immediately as he, slowly, processed the older boys words.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 323





	Shut up. IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this either on December 31st, or January 1st, but I was busy and didn’t finish until today (the 2nd). Sorry guys.

“Wow,” Oikawa breathed out amazed, “it’s beautiful.”

Iwaizumi trudged closely behind, holding all of their bags. Stalking into the room, he dropped them in the entryway with a huff.

“Iwa-Chan! Be careful with them! That one’s fragile.” Oikawa complained as he went to fix the bags, propping them up right.

“Whatever Shittykawa. If you wanted the bag to be treated like a baby, you could have carried it yourself, instead of leaving me with all five.” Iwaizumi grumbled before walking further into the room. “Oh.” His scowl faltered.

“I’m sorry Iwa-Chan, I was busy shaking hands.” Oikawa reasoned, referring to his groupies that they’d run into outside. “Plus, your muscles looked so nice, flexing with every move.” He stepped up behind Iwaizumi before leaning his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“It is nice.” Iwaizumi said, replying to Oikawa’s first statement and disregarding what he’d said just now. 

The room was big and bright; white, gold, and oak wood being the theme. There was a huge comfortable bed to the right, pillows stacked nicely on top and a matching ottoman before the bed. The furthest wall, opposite to the entryway, was all window, looking down at the streets of Tokyo. The remaining wall, to the left, housed a tv, a small table with a gold vase and flowers, and white armchairs around it.

Walking further into the room, they noticed a door. It was a bathroom. In the middle of the room, there was a divider, two sinks and a mirror on one side, and a shower with a door on both the left and right on the other. Behind the door, a huge hot tub. On the other side of the bathroom, near the left door leading to the shower, there was yet another door. A secluded toilet.

“Holy shit Oikawa.” Iwaizumi breathed out as he walked through the room again.

“I know.”

“This place looks so expensive.. your job must being paying you well.” He continued as he looked over the hot tub. “It even has cup holders and built in pillows.” 

“Well, that and,” Oikawa popped out from the bed room, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi as he spoke. “I only want the best for my Iwa-Chan.” Iwaizumi turned and returned the embrace, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Wanna try the hot tub?” He questioned.

“Yea,” Oikawa giggled back. “Can I bring the wine?”

“But that’s for later.”

“We have more.” Oikawa reminded.

“..fine.” Iwaizumi went to set up the hot tub and shower while Oikawa slipped back into the bedroom.

As the tub filled, they took their time in the shower. Lathering each others bodies intently between kisses. They spent about an hour in the hot tub, cuddled against each other. Talking, laughing, drinking, mouthing at each others necks and shoulders. When they were done, Iwaizumi wrapped them both in long fluffy robes before taking them to the bed to dry Oikawa’s hair.

“Iwa-Chan,” Oikawa whined before continuing. “My hair will look flat if you do it like that.”

“Did you want to do it yourself?” Iwaizumi challenged back.

“No, I like the way your hands feel on me.” As much as it was a truthful statement, it was also a suggestion.

“Then quit your complaining, Trashykawa.”

“Why are you being so mean?” Oikawa whined, making a mock sob and rubbing away a fake tear.

“You’re being annoying.. like always.” Iwaizumi responded nonchalantly.

“Ah! Me? Annoying?” 

“Oh, don’t do my hair this way, all my girlfriends will notice it’s one strand off and worry for me.” Iwaizumi said in a high pitched and whiney voice, clearly trying to imitate Oikawa’s.

“I don’t sound like that!” He whined back.

“I don’t sound like that!” Iwaizumi repeated, voice almost identical to the others. Oikawa continued to complain, rambling on about something Iwaizumi blatantly ignored.

“Are you done yet?” The question only seemed to cause more complaints to roll of the slightly younger boys tongue. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi thought about hitting him over the head. He shook the thought off, deciding it was a good plan b.

“If you don’t shut up,” he paused a moment. Maybe for dramatic affect, or, maybe because he hadn’t thought of an ultimatum yet. Either was plausible. “I’ll fuck you up against that window.” He finished, adding, “For everyone to see.” as he whispered in his ear. Leaning back, he watch Oikawa closely.

Oikawa’s words trailed off almost immediately as he, slowly, processed the older boys words. His reaction almost making Iwaizumi crack up in laughter, and it would have too, had Oikawa not preened at the coercion.

“Is that what you want?” He smirked back, seeming not at all threatened. Iwaizumi was a little taken aback, but his resolve didn’t falter.

“Does that really matter?” He growled back, stepping off the bed to pull open the floor length curtains. “Look at all those people down there, I wonder if they’d even notice you.” Iwaizumi thought aloud, making sure to keep his menacing tone intact as he did so. They were on the 20th floor, surely high enough to assume their safety.

“It would be a treat for them even if they did. I mean, look at me.” Oikawa chimed in standing up. He strutted over dramatically as if to prove his point as he saw Iwaizumi eyes watching his light reflection in the glass.

Growing slightly irritated, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his robe and shoved him against the glass. Resulting in a slight gasp -or even moan-from him as his back made contact, nearly knocking the wind out of him. 

“Starting off rough are we?” He teased, not even fazed. This only annoyed Iwaizumi further. He was starting to contemplate actually fucking Oikawa, relentlessly, against the glass. 

Iwaizumi brought his hand up from Oikawa’s collar, sliding up his long neck before gently wrapping his fingers around it.

“Any objections to that?” He questioned, squeezing lightly as he leaned closer. Oikawa hummed in response, as if to say ‘do as you please.’ Iwaizumi smiled at the thought— a dark smile at that. Like he was thinking of ways to make the younger boy cry out and whimper for more.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, leaving kisses down the side of Oikawa’s neck.

“You want them to see don’t you? You’re little groupies I mean.” He growled as he left hickeys here and there. He pulled Oikawa’s robe open slightly, exposing his chest as he pulled the fabric down one of his shoulders. “I asked you a question.”

“I-“ Oikawa was at a lose for words. Partly because of Iwaizumi’s roaming hands, but also because the boy was acting so different. Much more demanding.

Now, that’s not to say Iwaizumi wasn’t demanding when it came to other things, like, for example; volleyball. He always wanted and expected the best from Oikawa there, sometimes even more. But in bed, he was more laid back. He let things go as they flowed. Put bluntly, they had vanilla sex. So Oikawa was a little surprised seeing him be so aggressive.

“Do I have to repeat myself, again?” Iwaizumi asked as his grip on the taller boys neck tightened. His teeth grazed against Oikawa’s soft skin.

“No..” His voice was low, almost a whimper.

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he was answering his original question, or saying he didn’t have to repeat it, but he let it slide. “Turn around for me?” It was less of a question and more a command.

Oikawa stumbled around, as soon as the hand wrapped around his neck loosened, lacking all of his usual grace. He shuddered when he felt his robe being pulled down. It stopped at his waist, where his belt laid tied.

His eyes shifted downward, watching the people crowding the busy streets of Tokyo as Iwaizumi’s hands continued to venture his body. He almost lost himself in the feeling before his eyes widened in shock. He felt his robe pool at his ankles.

“W-what are you doing?” Oikawa stammered, trying to back away from the glass. His attempts were made futile when Iwaizumi shoved him up against the window. It was cold and made him shiver in response.

“What’s wrong Oikawa? I thought you wanted this?” Iwaizumi teased in his ear as he left small bites across his shoulder.

“I was-“ he trailed off in a moan, Iwaizumi’s sneaky hand making it’s way around Oikawa’s cock, pumping slowly.

“You were?” He prompted, his lips wandering down the trembling males back.

“I mean.. I was half joking,” Oikawa explained. “I didn’t think you were serious though.” His breath hitched when Iwaizumi’s lips made contact with the low of his back, and continued onto his right ass cheek. 

“W-what are y-you doing?” He questioned again, Iwaizumi’s hand had pulled away from Oikawa’s cock as he dropped to his knees, nudging him to spread his legs further apart. 

“Iwa~” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi’s calloused hands spread his cheeks, swiping his tongue experimentally over the younger boys puckering hole.

“Shh,” Iwaizumi warned. He didn’t have to say anything else before Oikawa gave in, letting the pleasure take over him as his boyfriends tongue continued to tease him.

It was a new feeling, they’d never done this before. Iwaizumi’s tongue swirled in circles around his entrance, making his arch back into the wet muscle. He would dip his tongue in every once in a while, at an excruciatingly slow speed that had Oikawa rutting his hips. But, much to the youngers dismay, Iwaizumi would pull back every time Oikawa tried to force his tongue deeper.

“Iwa, please.” Oikawa whined underneath his hold. Iwaizumi smiled as he obliged, tongue sliding into him. “F-Fuck!” Oikawa’s hole clenched as he cried out. 

Iwaizumi’s hands continued to knead his ass as he spread him. Slow and gentle movements on both cheeks, as if to tell him everything was ok. To tell him to relax, and within less than a minute, he did. Sharp moans turned to harsh breaths, unclenching, he released his tight hold on Iwaizumi’s tongue.

“That’s it Oikawa.” Iwaizumi lightly praised as his tongue circled the younger boys rim, making him shudder once again. 

“Look at you’re breath fogging up the glass,” Iwaizumi commented, “what were you even worried about? As if they could tell it’s you, especially from this height.. And that’s if they even noticed.” Oikawa turned his head to the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, only now realizing the boy had pulled away and was on the other side of the room.

“What are you-“ before he could finish his question, it was answered for him. Iwaizumi pulled out a bottle of lube from one of their bags and made his way back over to Oikawa.

“Are you ready?” He asked, slipping a hand into Oikawa’s hair and gently nibbling on his ear.

“Mmm, yea.” He whispered as Iwaizumi poured lube on his own fingers. He plunged one in, and Oikawa threw his head back. Iwaizumi got back on his knees, licking and sucking at Oikawa’s rim as he fingered him. The younger boy was so lost in pleasure, moaning and screaming out shamelessly, that he didn’t even realize when Iwaizumi shoved a second, and then a third finger in.

His tongue followed suit, dipping inside with his fingers as Oikawa cried out. “Please Iwa-Chan! Please, just do it!”

“ ‘Please’ what Oikawa?” Iwaizumi teased as he pulled back, standing up.

“Just fuck me already!” He panted out. Iwaizumi chuckled at him before slipping out of his own robe.

“My pleasure.” He groaned as the coldness of the lube, now poured on his cock, sent a shockwave through his body. He pumped himself a few times before lining up. 

He wanted to continue to tease him; rubbing his cock around his rim, barely slipping his head in before pulling back out, and repeating, but Oikawa’s low whimpers and soft sobs scared him. In the way that, he wanted to hear more of the boy crying under him, and that alone was enough for him to push the notion away and drive himself deep into the younger male. 

Oikawa’s knees went weak, and if Iwaizumi’s strong grip wasn’t working on his hips right now, he would have sunk to the floor. Iwaizumi would pull his hips back with every thrust, making it feel all the better. It was embarrassing how fast Oikawa was ready to crumble under him honestly, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite actually, he loved it.

His hands found their way to Oikawa’s hair again, tugging lightly as he continued to thrust into him. Surprisingly, Oikawa loved when Iwaizumi pulled on his hair, despite his constant need to have it perfect. 

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly when he remembered what lead them there. Oikawa was complaining about how he was messing up his hair, and now, here he was, moaning at the feeling of him tugging it out of place.

Oikawa was quite the contradictory one, but it always seemed to catch his boyfriend slightly off guard. No matter how long they’d been friends, or together.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi huffed, “you’re amazing Oikawa.” And that was the complete truth to Iwaizumi, Oikawa was his whole world, and he fucking loved him. Of course, he also knew praises were another thing Oikawa liked, so, it severed a double purpose.

“Ahh!” His whines grew louder as Iwaizumi continued to growl in his ear, his chest against Oikawa’s back. His hand wrapped around his body,stroking the younger boy, again, in time with his harsh thrust. 

“Louder Oikawa. I love the sound of your voice, screaming, moaning, crying for me.” The younger boy was trembling, rutting his hips back as he stammered out broken sentences.

“Sh-shit Iwa! R-right, ahh~ There! There, Iwa, There!” Iwaizumi easily found his prostate, thrusts becoming harder as he continued to hit that one spot.

“You like that Oikawa? You like me fucking the shit out of you for everyone to see?” Iwaizumi growled as he pulled the taller boys hair again. Oikawa’s eyes flicked down to the people below, watching as they flocked the streets.

“Yes!” He moaned out. Whether it be a response to Iwaizumi’s question, or just an outburst due to pleasure was unbeknownst to even himself. Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was close, his breaths catching in his throat and his moans becoming more whiney. Like he was begging, but unable to use words.

“You’re doing so good for me Babe.” _Another sharp thrust._ Oikawa’s cheeks were cherry red as his eyes rolled back. “Do you think you can wait a bit for me?” 

All Oikawa could do was nod back, head resting against the window. He scratched at the glass, trying to find something to clutch onto as he lost his ability to think. Seeing this, Iwaizumi pulled the hand stuffed in Oikawa’s hair away and intertwined their fingers from behind.

“You’re so fucking beautiful baby.” Iwaizumi was also nearing his end, especially with Oikawa clenching and unclenching, unintentionally, around him. 

“Iwa please~” he didn’t think he could hold back anymore.

“Cum with me.” Iwaizumi groaned, also reaching his limit. He gave one last hard thrust, burying himself deep inside Oikawa before the younger boy was shaking under him.

“Fuck Iwa!” He screamed out as he came, the feeling of Iwaizumi spilling inside of him simultaneously only adding to the pleasure. He shuddered as Iwaizumi started moving his hips again slowly, milking himself before pulling out.

“Did you.. really time it with the count down?” Oikawa inquired, trying to catch his breath as he gradually came down from his high.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi’s voice was deeper and breathier than usual. Oikawa pointed out the window at the people. 

“The New Years count down.” He elaborated.

“Oh.. uh, no. No, that was just a coincidence.” Iwaizumi explained as he pulled both of their robes back on. 

“Wow Iwa, you really fucked me into the new year.” Oikawa giggled, stumbling back over to the bed.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi tried to pretend he was still annoyed, but Oikawa could hear his stifled chuckle.

“Grab the wine Iwa-Chan, we can still celebrate.”

“Yea, ok.” Grabbing the wine and two glasses, he set them on the nightstand before pouring. 

“Ok, ok! Cheers!” Even after all the screaming Oikawa had just done, his voice was still velvety, cheery, and Iwaizumi loved it.

“Cheers.” He repeated as their glasses clinked together. Taking a sip, he slightly cringed at the bubbly feeling of the sparkling wine. 

He put the glass down before hopping into the bed, crawling over Oikawa to slide under the blanket behind him. Oikawa put down his drink too, turning to face the older boy. 

“Happy New Years Iwa.” He smiled, grabbing his chin lightly to pull him in for a kiss. It was delicate, passionate and a familiar feeling.

“Happy New Years.” Iwaizumi whispered against his lips. “Let’s hope we don’t forget to clean that window before we leave.” He pulled away suddenly in realization. The comment made Oikawa laugh as he laid his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, snuggling in close.

“Let’s.” He repeated in agreement, nodding off.

“How about you? We should get you cle-“ Iwaizumi trailed off, realizing Oikawa had already fallen asleep. “In the morning I suppose.” He pushed a hair out of Oikawas face before resting a hand on his cheek. “God, I love you.” And with that, he too, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I have no explanation for this other than a couple days ago the word “Exhibitionism” popped into my head randomly. I thought about which ship it would best fit, leaving myself with 3 options. 
> 
> 1) IwaOi.. which is why we’re here,  
> 2) UshiTen, or, for this prompt it would definitely be TenUshi,  
> and last but certainly not least 3) BokuAka. 
> 
> Honestly IwaOi just seemed easier to write and more like a thing they’d be likely to try so.. tada 🎉 anyways, happy New Years guys, I hope 2021 treats us all well, and that you guys are safe and sound!
> 
> Leave Kudos so I know you liked, and comments to tell me what I can try fixing or getting better at!


End file.
